WellThat's Not Something You See Everyday!
by Enchanted Oasis
Summary: A spell gone wrong...personalities are exchanged...and all for you! That's right, we have everyone way OOC! What? A klepto? Please r/r!


Disclaimer: hey, only the idea is mine! Hee hee, later original character will be mine. If you want you can pretend they're you! ::wiggles eyebrows suggestively:: If you like he situation that is!!! *insert diabolical laughter*

Summery: OOC EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK!! HAH HAH! I am going to love writing this!!

"Hmmm...this still isn't right..." a dark figure murmured to itself. They were standing over a crystal ball, swirls of light bouncing off the wall.   
  
"Perhaps if I..." but that sentence was never finished. A loud explosion echoed throughout the surroundings, and several objects went flying.   
  
A body flew and landed with a thud. Black light emitted throughout the room from the crystal ball, and surrounded everything. "Oh....crap..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Chichiri-  
  
The blue haired monk woke with a start. He had just had the weirdest dream, but he couldn't remember it! He shrugged, then pulled himself out of bed.   
  
The palace was having a visitor today, a friend of one of the seishi. Kouji was coming, although no one knew the real reason. Dressing himself, Chichiri walked out of his room and into the hallway. Halfway down the hall, he felt a strange presence and turned around.  
  
"What the heck no d-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Nuriko-  
  
As usual, Nuriko had awakened bright early. He took his time doing his hair and dressing, hoping to take his mind of the strange dream he had. He couldn't remember any of it, so he shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Ah yes, another wonderful day of being me. Heh heh, time to go wake up my favorite person!" He turned down the hall, planning on giving Tasuki a fantastic wake up call. Heh heh, fantastic for _ Nuriko_ anyway!   
  
Going into the next corridor he tripped, although he wasn't sure over what. Turning around, he was able to see a dark light...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Hotohori-  
  
Hotohori sat with his head in his hands. He felt a headache coming on as he tried to recall the dream he had last night. However, the more he thought about it, the more his head hurt.  
  
He sighed, then stood up. Tasuki was having Kouji over today. Although he knew the would reek havoc all over the palace, he could not deny Tasuki his request of seeing him.  
  
"I'm going to have breakfast. I shall finish signing those documents once I return." His advisor nodded to him as Hotohori walked through the doors. Before he understood what was going on, he found himself surrounded by blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Nakago-  
  
Bowing deeply, he waited for the emperor to finish speaking. Strange things were beginning to occur in the outskirts of the city, and he wanted guards on full alert.   
  
"Strange...the emperor actually cares about something going on outside the palace." He was walking towards his room as Yui passes him.  
  
"Is something wrong Lady Yui?" he asked, feigning concern.  
  
She looked up, as if surprised to see him there. "I had the strangest dream last night Nakago, but I can't remember any of it."  
  
He raised and eyebrow. "Perhaps it was something you ate before you resigned to bed, Lady Yui?"   
  
She shook her head, the attempted to continue walking. Before she could, darkness was filling through the pillars. "What the-"  
  
~**~Part Two~**~  
  
Tasuki woke up and began preparing for a normal day. He began putting on his sunglasses, his white t-shirt, and swim trunks. He placed his whistle around his neck, and put the trade mark sun tan lotion on his nose.   
  
"Being a life guard is so great. Hah, time to hit the beach and find some babes."  
  
He walked down the hall and came across Nuriko. "You ok Nuriko?" A quick nod was his reply as Nuriko scurried down the hall. He shrugged, then left the palace and headed to the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_That was close._ Life as a kleptomaniac was growing harder for him. He was almost positive that someone would have found out by now.  
  
_Hmmm...I like this...and OHHH! I absolutely *must* have this!_ He continued to pocket things, then quickly left the room.  
  
Heh heh...another job well do-  
  
"Nuriko? What were you doing in my room?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He raised an eyebrow. He wanted to know damn well why Nuriko had been in his room, and why his pockets were strangely bulging. And what was the burlap sack doing over his shoulder?  
  
"Err--I...wanted to see how beautiful you would look today! But you weren't in your room, so I figured I might find you elsewhere!"  
  
Tamahome grinned. "I am beautiful, aren't I? Well, why do you have that sack?"  
  
Nuriko shifted the sack. "Sack? What sack? Hey, is that a stray hair? Quick Tamahome, I think you might want to fix that!"  
  
"I HAVE A STRAY HAIR?? NO! MY BEAUTY IF SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT!! I NEED A MIRROR!" Tamahome darted to his room, in need of a mirror.   
  
Nuriko gave a sigh of relief. It was so easy to get by a narcisst like Tamahome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok....that was chapter one. No, I did not confuse my characters, I know their real behavior. ^_^ Wait till you people see what I have in store for some of the others!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
